1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT (computerized tomography) apparatus, and, more particularly, to an improved X-ray CT apparatus for obtaining a picture having higher space resolving power in comparison with conventional apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, each detector in a detector array of an X-ray CT apparatus has a detector aperture width which cannot be neglected with respect to the width of the detector. Data sampled from the detector output train latently includes frequency components higher than the Nyquist frequency determined by the sampling interval. However, these components cannot be extracted by conventional image processing apparatus.